


The Sky Is Falling!

by DeiStarr



Series: My Lives As Fate's Chew-Toy [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, And Getting Angrier, And The People There Are Like, Asperger Syndrome, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Being Neurotypical Is Over-Rated, But He Also Leaves Bodies On The Porch, But She Still Thinks It's A Threat, By This Small Angry Animal, Byakuran Is Fascinated, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Communication Failure, Crimes & Criminals, Damnit Timoteo!, Daniela Thinks Timoteo Deserves It, Even Fought To Save The World, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Alchemy, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fought For Her Clan, Harry Potter References, He Keeps Attacking Her, He Puts A Bow On The Next One, Her Give-A-Shit Is Broken, Herself/Freedom, Hibari Doesn't Know The Meaning Of The Word Subtle, Hitting Things Is Therapuetic, Hunts Him Down To Kick His Ass, Iemitsu Doesn't Understand, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It Doesn't Really Help, It Was An Accident She Swears, It's All Hibari's Fault, Italian Mafia, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kyoya Is Fascinated, Kyoya's In Love, M/M, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Naruto References, OC Just Wants To Learn To Cope Without Looking For A Bottle, OC Shows Up To An AA Meeting, OC is Tsuna, Oblivious Sawada Nana, Organized Crime, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Possessive Hibari Kyoya, Possibly Not The Best Plan, Preferably Alive, Protective Hibari Kyoya, Reborn Has A Headache, Reborn Wants To SKIN Iemitsu, Reincarnation, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is So Done, She Appreciates The Sparring, She Can Fix The Arcobaleno Curse As A Civilian, She Draws The Line At Fighting For The Mafia, She Just Doesn't Care, She Will Fight For Her Right To Stay Out Of It, She Won't Stay That Way, She'd Like To Turn Him Over Her Knee, She's A Cloudy Sky, She's Already Angry, She's Aware How Bad This Looks, She's Starting Early, Slow Burn, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Some People Are Asking For It, THIS IS NOT WHAT HE SIGNED UP FOR, Tell Him She's Not Intimidated, Thank-You-Very-Much, The Mafia Is Not The Most Important Thing In The World, The Varia Are All Very Entertained, This Is Not Going To Go The Way Nono Was Expecting, Timoteo Vongola is an Asshole, Timoteo | Vongola Nono's A+ Parenting, Trans Female Character, Tsuna Ships, Tsuna is Oblivious, Tsuna is a little shit, Tsuna's Fought For Her Village, Tsunayoshi is Not Having Any Of Vongola's Shit, Unconscious Not Dead, Unconventional Problem Solving, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Why Is There A Foetus Here?, Xanxus Is Amused, Yakuza, Yakuza Hibari Family, Yakuza Tsunayoshi Sawada, he does, it takes a while, this is NOT okay, to be fair, too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: Saving the world is one thing, and CT has made her peace with the fact that she feels compelled to help avert tragedies when she knows they're coming.But the Mafia? This is one Sawada Tsunayoshi that's not going to take this lying down.Especially since Vongola bullshit is not helping her keep her previous life's promise to find a way to deal with problems that doesn't involve alcohol.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Freedom, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Not Being In The Mafia
Series: My Lives As Fate's Chew-Toy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594597
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289
Collections: My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Prologue - Welcome To The World: Oh, Kami - NO. Absolutely Not. I Refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna does things her way, with a little help from a wild Kyoya, an unexpectedly helpful Byakuran, and a surprisingly supportive Varia. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CT finds herself reborn into the world of mafia. She is Not Happy About It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the finished part of the prologue along with some excerpts now, since I won't be completely discharged from the hospital until tomorrow, and I don't want to lose my tags. I have too many things to do after I get out to write right away, so it'll be a couple of days before I have time to really work on this series again.

**Prologue - Wecome To The World: Oh, Kami - NO. Absolutely Not. I Refuse.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own KHR or its characters._

***********

_I've got no strings to hold me down_  
_To make me fret, or make me frown_  
_I had strings, but now I'm free_  
_There are no strings on me_  
  
_Hi-ho the merry-o_  
_That's the only way to be_  
_I want the world to know_  
_Nothing ever worries me_  
  
_I've got no strings so I have fun_  
_I'm not tied up to anyone_  
_They've got strings, but you can see_  
_There are no strings on me_

_"I've Got No Strings" - Disney's Pinocchio_

***********

As the newly-christened CT “Chewie", I found my fifth rebirth almost relieving. At first, anyway.

As much as I adored my loved ones in the Elemental Nations, and appreciated my last lifetime for the important lessons it had taught me, it had still been incredibly difficult. So I desperately tried to push past the trauma of rebirth, and focus on my surroundings.

Recognising the excited chatter around me as the original flavour of Japanese found on Earth was a relief – I would not spend this lifetime struggling to cope around people I knew and loved; only strangers I would probably grow to care for. I desperately needed a lifetime away from world-saving and other such heavy responsibilities to continue healing.

The only snag with that plan appeared when I recognised the blubbering man cutting the cord and wailing about his “Tuna-Fishie".

In that moment, staring in absolute horror at the face of Iemitsu Sawada, all I could think was, _“Oh, Kami – NO. Absolutely Not. I refuse!”_

I couldn't help it- I screamed, threw up all over him, and promptly fainted.

My last conscious feeling was a desperate, hysterical longing for a good stiff drink.

***********

I was a grumpy baby this time around. While not at the level of my second life, I was still somewhat dissatisfied.

Of course, had my new Tou-san stuck around, things might have been different. I was most decidedly _Not Happy_ with him, even if I didn't understand my subconscious repulsion towards him. It was fortunate that he didn't stay more than a few days after my birth – dealing with a screaming infant had dampened his enthusiasm for fatherhood quite handily.

My new ka-chan was more disposed to be tolerant of my presumed terrible colic, due to the scare after I was born where she'd almost lost me before the wonderful doctor her darling Iemitsu had hired to care for her during her pregnancy and delivery managed to save her baby.

Admittedly, no one expects a newborn to struggle with subconscious psychological alcoholic withdrawal; so I was merely assumed to be _very colicky indeed._

She was very sweet, but also quite air-headed. She didn't really register my rapid advancement as anything unusual; she would just coo and delight over how smart and strong her Tsu-kun was. She learned quickly that praising me as being manly just like my papa would make me fuss and cry, so that particular bit of unfortunate comparison was swiftly abandoned.

I grew to love her in time; though my fondness was not quite as strong or quick to bloom as it had been in the past. I became better behaved as I grew older. 

***********

_**Excerpt 1:** _

I huddled in the back of the room, feeling absurdly like I was doing something far more illicit than sneaking into an AA Meeting. Granted, I _was_ five; so sneaking in was my only real option.

I shivered, artificially cold ever since the sealing of my flames. With a scowl, I cursed Iemitsu, Timoteo, and the entire Vongola for good measure. I silently reaffirmed my promise to myself to _never_ , under _any_ circumstances, do _anything_ to benefit them in _any possible way_.

Settling down as the meeting started, I focused my attention on keeping my _other_ promise to myself. While Nana probably wouldn't actually _notice_ if her five year old developed a drinking problem, I was determined not to break the promises I'd made to my last family. I especially had no intention of letting _Those Arseholes_ drive me to doing so. So AA it was.

I waited patiently as the other participants went around in a circle, and once they finished I rose and stepped forward. I was aware that I was taking a risk, but I also desperately hoped that it would pay off.

“Hello,” I chirped, hating that my childish voice made solemnity nearly impossible. The eyes of the members widened, and a couple made a move to go to me, so I continued quickly. “My name right now is Tsu-kun.”

I licked my lips, wishing my lisp didn't make pronunciation so difficult. “And I'm a re-in-car-na-ted al-co-hol-ic.”

Surveying the bewildered and incredulous expressions on virtually every adult in the room, I resigned myself to a difficult evening. I took a deep breath and proceeded to go about the arduous task of convincing them that I wasn't crazy.

***********

_**Excerpt 2:** _

“Hibari!” My voice rang out sharp and irritated as I strode across the school grounds. My face was twisted in a furious scowl, and my patience was all but gone.

I may have enjoyed sparring with the physically older boy, but enough was enough! I would _not_ take his latest threat lying down.

He rose to his feet and stood in a ready stance, waiting for me to finish my approach. My scowl deepened as I recognized his expression as one of eager anticipation – and was that _pride?_

 _“Honestly, Kyoya,”_ I thought, exasperated and reluctantly amused.

I stopped a short distance away from him, standing back just far enough that he wouldn't be able to spring at me before I could react. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. 

“I don't appreciate being threatened, Hibari,” I informed him, trying my best to look intimidating. Internally, I bewailed the ineffectiveness of the attempt in such a tiny, adorable body; but I had to _try_. I made my expression as stern as I could. 

Kyoya cocked his head to the side, a cute expression of confusion on his face. “I'm certain you'll defeat anyone foolish enough to try,” he replied. He looked so utterly serious I was momentarily taken aback, but I rallied quickly.

“You need to stop leaving bodies on my porch,” I explained, in case I hadn't been clear enough.

“Why?”

I paused, noticing he looked almost… hurt. I floundered again. _“Curse my weakness for socially inept, genius murder-children!”_

“Because it's a threat,” I said slowly, suddenly questioning my previous conclusions. “And I don't react well to threats.”

Kyoya frowned, his face set into lines of stubbornness. “It's not a _threat_ ,” he told me, sounding insulted.

My brow furrowed in confusion.

“Then what-"

“Figure it out.”

I looked back up in exasperation, but he was already strolling away.

“That wasn't very helpful, Kyoya!”

He smirked at me over his shoulder before leaping up into a tree for a nap. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

***********

_**Excerpt 3:** _

“ _Ciaossu_ ,” greeted the squeaky voice of the expected hitman.

 _“No,”_ I replied.

He paused, momentarily thrown by both the immediacy and flatness of my answer. I bulldozed ahead, taking advantage of the opportunity to disabuse him of any notions he may have had about how this was going to go.

“No, Reborn; you will _not_ be my tutor, as I will _not_ be becoming a mafia boss.”

He blinked, taken aback by how unexpectedly well-informed I was. Before he could do or say anything to refute my words, I continued.

“I have a sworn affidavit recognizing my permanent disownment from the Vongola; anyone who objects can take it up with the _Vindice_.” I paused, relishing his shock. “They would _certainly_ be interested in speaking with Timoteo and Iemitsu regarding the _method_ of my disownment – something about _lawbreaking_?”

I finished with an evil smirk, in direct contrast to my sweet and innocent tone.

He froze, having no idea how to respond to my claims.

I glanced over my shoulder and called out, “Fon-Shishou, I broke Reborn!”

The hitman straightened, tossing me an offended glare; his fingers twitching for his gun. I noticed that he didn't draw it, however – good; he _was_ trainable.

Then again, the implication of having the Vindice on my side was enough to make _any_ Mafioso hesitate. I was certain he was also _very_ curious to know exactly _how_ all of this had come about – from my association with the Vindice to my having another of the Arcobaleno in my home who I referred to as “Shishou".

I held back my internal gloating – no need to anger him on top of taking him off-balance. I simply gave him my most disarming smile and gestured into the house.

“Would you like to come in so we can discuss how we're going to deal with this situation?”

Judging by the wary look he shot me, I was less than successful at putting him at ease.

 _“Ah, well,”_ my thoughts chirped. _“You can't have everything.”_

I practically skipped into the house, whistling to release some of my pent-up glee.

_“Let's see if I can make the so-called “World's Greatest Hitman" faint from shock – or at least, how many times I can make his brain short-circuit!”_


	2. Hiatus Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule

Thank you all for commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, and leaving kudos!

When I came back to AO3 again and started looking over them it was humbling and overwhelming for me to see how much love my fics have been getting in spite of my absence.

(Seriously; I almost _cried_. You guys are _amazing!_ ) 

I'm sorry there haven't been any updates in so long; however I expect to have the next chapter of "The Spaces Between" finished and sent to my Beta before the end of the month. So it should go up sometime in early December. 

This particular story is the fifth reincarnation and will contain some spoilers for the previous fics; so it won't be updated until they're finished. However by March I should be updating the current two fairly frequently - hopefully at least once a week for each of them - so this one should start being updated in just a few more months. I intend to add a couple of short side-fics/AUs for each story in this series at some point; so I'll probably be posting at least one of the three I have tentatively outlined for this fic before I get started updating the main fic again. 

I'm really sorry this series has seemed abandoned for a while. I had a miscarriage and lost my will to write for a while. I didn't post anything about a hiatus; partly because it was very low on my list of priorities at the time, and partly because I didn't expect it to go on for so long. 

While I've recently started writing again, it took a bit for me to get over my hangups about writing this series - since I started it about a month before I got pregnant and worked on it throughout my pregnancy; the two concepts just felt very linked to my mind. So I started writing again in a totally different fandom at first; and have now ventured into a few AUs/side stories for this series to ease myself back into it. I'm currently working on the next chapter of TSB right now, and not experiencing any issues, so I can finally say that I'm doing good again. 

_That said;_ I _DO_ remember the plot and basic outline I had of each WIP. I remember all of the important details; if not the exact way I planned each scene/bit of dialogue to go. And I've discovered that while I've been dealing with RL problems; a lot of people have left comments complimenting my WIPs and asking me to continue them, or subscribing/bookmarking/leaving kudos. I also know how disappointing it is when a writer discontinues a story you're enjoying and looking forward to reading more of.

 _SO_ I _WILL DEFINITELY_ be continuing this story, along with all of my other WIPs.

I'm still very excited about each of the ideas behind my WIPs. However, even more than that, I really, _really hate_ leaving things unfinished.

(I'm also a bit of a praise-whore; and the more kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions and comments I get, the more motivated I am to write more, and write more often.)

Like I said; I intend to update this series again starting by the first week of December, after my newer WIPs are finished (Some short(3-4 chapters) MDZS/Untamed stories that got me back into writing again).

The update schedule for this series so far is this: 

December - 

The Spaces Between  
Heroes Are Over-Rated  
We Are Not Broken (TBS Side-story AU started back in April)  
How To Build Your Triad (HAOR Side-story/prequel)  
Don't Touch (E-rated WYMPFL Side-story AU)  
The Spaces Between

January - 

Heroes Are Over-Rated  
The Spaces Between  
We Are Not Broken (TBS Side-story AU started back in April)  
How To Build Your Triad (HAOR Side-story/prequel)  
Don't Touch (E-rated WYMPFL Side-story AU)  
The Spaces Between  
Heroes Are Over-Rated

I'll be posting a more detailed and extensive update schedule (IE: how many future chapters to expect when) in the End Notes of the next chapter of each fic. 


End file.
